Blueshift review 09-02-09
001 I guess this is more of a Ghost of Christmas yet to come type of review, since all the stuff I want to talk about hasn't happened yet! I am sad I missed out on the supposedly AMAZING plots that happened in December or so, so I have high expectations of things to come. You did so awesomely with Pretenders, so I have faith in you to make *masters work(and we can do powermasters next year, and actionmasters after that) Russian Risk was basically pure awesome, especially after non-combatants could start doing useful stuff, and the added stratedgy element was fun. So I'm definatly looking forward to Space Risk. Bring it on, Blue! YES Actionmasters. Well, maybe. I'm always looking for more ways to give non-combatants things to do and I think Hazard might still have a few more surprises up his sleeves. There is a ton more functionality with the new combat system and now every single stat actually does something so the leadery, techy, clevery guys can actually shine too. And as fun as fighting is, I do think it is vital that each TP has its own unique RP-able 'dilemmas' around it. So yes, Space Risk should be good! 002 '''I think you are doing a fine job as are all of staff. I am definitely for the Russian Risk style TPs. Those were great fun to participate in. The addition of the /Masters/ seems like a good idea. I always have felt that we have been overly constrained here with ideas and this looks like a good step in the right direction. I think I would like to see more alien species involvement with this move towards a lot of space centered rp. That makes the possibilities limitless. I dont think that would completely take the focus off of earth, because their abilities should evolve as well. Lets see, I can't think of any other ideas other than maybe some comic book crossovers, like with the new GI-JOE movie coming out, maybe a fun TP with a futuristic version of Cobra and the Joes. Keep up the good work! Even up to the end of 2007 if you wanted to run a scene off-planet you had to submit it to TP staff and maybe if you were lucky it would get run one day. Personally I'm way more open to running stuff in space and really do encourage people to go starhopping (part of the idea behind the Pax and Absolution was to enable this). After all, the Movie and post-movie cartoon were all about that sort of thing! I do think we have been way too constrained in the past, but it is important to take things in baby steps still. I'm generally against crossovers, though GI Joe does have a unique relationship with Transformers. Personally I wouldn't want to see a full-scale crossover, but wouldn't mind say, Marissa's dad turning up, or Old Snake popping along. Maybe. One day. 003 '''Blueshift. Very nice job as always, you are truly an inspiration as TPwiz. Your staff is top-notch and you are great at getting players involved in TPs. Russian Risk in space (Rigellan Risk...?) sounds fabulous. I'd like to see some specific defined benefits for intel and political (hmm, resource-gathering?) actions, like there were benefits for construction in the previous Russian Risk. On a slightly different note I'd also like to see TPs or plots involving the mythical Galactic Council. Just put something minor out there in a few scenes and let people have fun with it. Put the toys on the shelf and we'll entertain ourselves. Now regarding *Masters ;) I still feel they're unecessary. Over the last year we've had great TPs and we've had new and old players and we've had every type of FC imaginable available, all without *Masters. And no the first time wasn't just a few people going against the Will Of The People and being totally unfair and stifling of everyone's fun. :P But that said, no I don't think it will destroy everything. Yes, it will be fun and well-run and bring back the people who ragequit over it. Plus the latest pitch for *Masters adresses the actual concerns people had rather than just 'they rock, and you suck for not thinking so!'. Most of all I trust you, Blue, when you say it will be fun. Because when other people say it they are often jerks with low credibility, but with you, well...it's you. :) I did have one comment: Fortress Maximus is being added as an appable FC (EFC?), but if you go strictly by box stats he's absurdly uber. And extraneous, as the Autobots already have pacifists (Groove, Beachcomber etc), solid 2nd-in- commands (Kup, Ultra Magnus), super tough guys (Dinobots, Defcon, etc). I say leave Fort Max as a TP character the way Thunderwing has been. Staffers can bring him out for specific plot-related needs from the Autobot side, just like Thunderwing is always available for Decepticon 'Mad Science' needs. Another tool in the staff toolbox if you will. BTW, Scorponok is a much better addition to the FC roster. He at least has weaknesses, is more of a useful leader type than say Soundwave, and would be cool a match for Sky Lynx. :) Firstly yes, we are learning all the time, and there will defiantely be lots of opportunities for non-combatants during the new Risk. I would also like to see the Galactic Council being used, and not just in a "You can't do this >:(" way. I'm not a big fan of constraining RP in order to keep happy fictional groups. So keep your eyes peeled, a lot of people have been thinking the same thing! Well the Masters stuff seems to be going very well so far, and the proof is in the pudding so to speak. If you go by 'unneccessary' though, I mean who /is/? We might as well just have Springer, Kup and Arcee running about the mush if you went strictly by the Movie theme. That's not to bash everything we have already got, but if we never try anything then even the best stuff will get stale. Also hilariously the pitch for *masters we are working from is the exact same one submitted nearly a year and half ago, though when it was first discussed openly the TP head at the time wouldn't let anyone see the actual idea. Tut tut. With regards to Fort Max, his stats /are/ nerfed from his tech spec (he isn't 10 10 10 10 etc). I do think he has a unique character and will make a fantastic addition - he's a pacifist yes, but unlike say Groove or Beachcomber he is fantastically powerful and so he has a /duty/ to fight. You might not miss Beachcomber in a battle, but you would miss Max and he knows that. 004 '''Blueshift is definitely one of the best admins I've ever had the pleasure of interacting with. Friendly, open, and generally approachable, he's absolutely someone I enjoy talking to; that he doesn't abuse his power IC is a huge mark in his favor. While I've not seen him do too much wrong, I will admit that TPs may need a bit more cleaning, and perhaps a touch more attention should be paid to them before they get piled up - this, however, may be a general mistake of the staff than any one person in particular, and it's hardly a major complaint. I'm not exactly sure what the 'cleaning' comment means, but yeah, not everything runs smoothly and we are only human and make mistakes. I would rather have an interesting plot that is a bit bumpy than a plot that is smooth because everyone has really constricted roles. Maybe more focus on 'what if THIS' happens', 'what if THAT happens' than 'what is the plot' 005 '''Blueshift is one of my favorite people on the entire MUSH. He comes up with excellent TPs, and always cheers me up if I need it. I never want him to go away. :( :3 006 '''We need to get new staffers, because I am sick of having to review you every other week. I am running out of things to talk about. Oh, except for that one thing. You know. /That/ thing. No, not that thing. The *masters thing you got going on. Holy crap, it better be awesome or else. Also, we need more Chumley. Yes the review machine has been playing up a bit, which is why Hazard kicked it along a few notches on Monday or we'd be stuck reviewing me, Leo and Rodimus forever and ever. And yes we need more Chumley. 007 '''Blueshift, although my excitement with 2k5 can be fickle at times, one thing that remains constant is your ability to not only hype the game's happenings so well that my interest restores, but to deliver such fun and surprisingly deeply intricate RP that my interest is held. Thank you! Thanks! Though I am just the facilitator, it really is about all the players since this place wouldn't be nearly as interesting if it were just me in a box playing with some toys. 008 '''I have enjoyed the random title TP challenge. It seems to be good for starting late-night RP, because if a late night person takes up the challenge, late night scenes get run. '''I love *masters. I think we need /more/ of them. :v '''I want to see some space politics. Give us the Assembly of Worlds as an actual interactive body rather than a bunch of dudes who just impose weird and random rules on the Transformers. Give us protests and riots. Tanks running people (robot, human, or alien) over in the streets. Autobots funding groups of 'freedom fighters' who oppose the Decepticons who later turn out to be terrorists who also oppose the Autobots. Cargo cults on alien worlds visited by Transformers briefly. Friday Night Filibusters. A crash of the Autobot and/or Decepticon currency system. '''Overall, Blueshift is a very cool dude, a master of creativity and diplomacy. Just wish he had a better connection and no requirement for sleep. YES, I want to encourage more people to run scenes. The idea of the challenge was to get people's creative juices flowing and also to show that anyone can run a scene, you just have to ask. So if you have an idea, just ask! YES we need Siren so he can walk about TALKING LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME YES space politics! And more non-combatty scenes. Because combat is awesome and swell, but there needs to be stuff for everyone to do. Shoot those ideas past me if you want to develop them, they sound fab! YES I wish I had a better connection and no requirement for sleep :( Category:Reviews